1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to creation of net list for realizing circuit structure suitable to required circuit specification by combining IP macros previously provided in a chip frame. More particularly, it relates to net list creating method, net list creating device, and computer program thereof for realizing circuit structure depending on required memory space by combining memory macros in structured ASIC.
2. Description of Related Art
For making their electric appliances distinctive from other competitive products, many electric appliance manufacturers endeavor to develop LSI which realizes unique functions. In case integration degree, operation speed, current consumption are to be focused, ASIC such as standard cells and the like which makes optimum circuit design possible is used. In case it is in developing stage and circuit specification is changeable, or in case required number of LSI is limited, FPGA and the like a user can change circuit structure every time are used.
As higher function design, advancement of higher function design, and shorter product cycle in electric appliance product field go on, longer R&D term and higher R&D costs for ASIC development have been problematic. Furthermore, for FPGA development, in case intended circuits are packaged in a selected kind due to enlargement of circuit scale, especially in case rate of in-use cells becomes higher, convergence characteristic may deteriorate and as a result, there may occur fears to extend a design term and change design specification forcedly.
In such a situation, there has recently been developed ASIC of new architecture which realizes earlier appointed date of delivery and lower development costs. That is, desired circuit structure is realized by such a manner that essential IP macros such as memory macros are previously arranged in a chip frame and IP macros are combined and connected by a certain part of wiring layer depending on user's circuit specification. Thereby, earlier appointed date of delivery and lower development costs are about to come true in electric appliance field for which higher function design has been required.